Aero
, , and are spells which appear in Kingdom Hearts, Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories, Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days, Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep, and Kingdom Hearts Re:coded. They utilize the "power of wind", and are associated with the Spirit and Gust materials. Aero spells form a miniature tornado that launches their target into the air, and can even be used to shield the user. Mechanics ''Kingdom Hearts Sora and Donald Duck can obtain each type of Aero spell, but can only cast the most powerful version they possess. Tarzan's "Wind Armor" and Ariel's "Aero Potion" are their personal versions of Aero, and Peter Pan's "Storm's Eye" is his personal version of Aerora. The spell creates a wind barrier around the user that lasts eighteen seconds, plus one extra second for each of the maximum MP the user possesses. This barrier decreases the damage taken by half, and the higher levels can damage enemies that touch the barrier, or deflect certain attacks. Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories As in ''Kingdom Hearts, Sora can cast the Aero spells. It causes wind to blow away surrounding enemies and inflict damage on them. The Aero card can be used for many Sleights in Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories, all of which involve wind or flight. As a magic card, Aero can also be used within the following sleights. ''Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days In ''Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days, Aero shoots a short range air projectile with some homing capabilities. Aerora shoots a zig-zagging air blast that shoots the target into the air, making them take additional damage if hit before reaching the ground. The Zip Slasher and most other Heartless in this family utilize Aerora, with the exception of the Heat Saber and Chill Ripper. Aeroga creates a whirlwind around the user that sucks in nearby enemies and damages them, similar to Cyclone from Kingdom Hearts Re;Coded. In this game, thanks to Magic Level Panels, each spell is granted different properties as they level up. *'Aero:' The projectile homing capabilities , range and speed increased with level. *'Aerora: '''Air Blast duration's and travel distance increases slightly with levels, at Level 5 it last up to 12 seconds.. *'Aeroga: The tornado size and damage increase with levels, at Level 5 its 3 times bigger. ''Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep In ''Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep, the Aero spell conjures green storms of wind of varying sizes around the caster, which lifts up any enemies and damages them. The radius and power of the storm increases with the level of the spell. ''Kingdom Hearts Re:coded'' In Kingdom Hearts Re:coded, Aero magic is like a combination of the Aero spell from Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days, and the Aero spells from Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep. It becomes a long range projectile with homing capabilities magic, similar to the Fire spells. But in addition, it will lift the enemy hit by the spell into the air. When doing a side scroller mini game, aero becomes an attack they makes you whirl your key blade around you, causing you to ascend, dealing aero damage to enemies. During 3D shooter mini games aero becomes a defensive spell that shields you from any damage. Learning Aero ''Kingdom Hearts *Sora and Donald obtain an Aero element after defeating the Opposite Armor at Traverse Town. *Sora and Donald obtain an Aero element after activating the Yellow Trinity Mark at the Ship's Hold. *Sora and Donald obtain an Aero element after rescuing 99 puppies. Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories *The Aero card is a reward for defeating the Riku Replica on the 7th floor. *Sora learns "Aerora" and "Aeroga" after obtaining an Aero card. Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days *'Aero: Granted after completing Mission 32 in Agrabah. *'Aerora': Available for synthesis. *'Aeroga': Available for synthesis. *Roxas can redeem three Aeros for 25 Mission Crowns or 360 Heart Points, once Roxas is promoted to Rookie rank, at the Moogle Shop. *Roxas can redeem three Aeroras for 80 Mission Crowns at the Moogle Shop. *Roxas can redeem an Aeroga for 130 Mission Crowns at the Moogle Shop. ''Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep *Ventus has Aero as a starting command. *The Ventus D-Link has Aero in its Lv.0, Lv.1 and Lv.2 Command Deck. *Terra, Ventus, and Aqua can find Aero as a bonus on the normal Keyblade Board. *Terra, Ventus, and Aqua can find Aero as a bonus on the normal Skull Board. *Terra, Ventus, and Aqua can find Aerora as a bonus on the normal Spaceship Board. *Terra, Ventus, and Aqua can find Aerora as a bonus on the normal Skull Board. *Terra, Ventus, and Aqua can find Aerora as a bonus on the Mirage Arena Secret Board. *Terra, Ventus, and Aqua can purchase Aero from the Command Shop for 150 munny once three worlds are cleared or the command has been obtained elsewhere. Drops Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep Recipes Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days Aero can be synthesized for 1400 munny once Roxas is promoted to Novice rank. *1 Aero Recipe *2 Gust Shard Aerora can be synthesized for 1600 munny once Roxas is promoted to Novice rank. *1 Aerora Recipe *1 Aero *2 Gust Gem Aeroga can be synthesized for 2000 munny once Roxas is promoted to Novice rank. *1 Aeroga Recipe *1 Aerora *2 Gust Crystal Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep Aerora is a Basic-class Magic Command that can be melded through three different recipes, listed in the Magic Recipe. *The first recipe can be melded by Terra, Ventus, and Aqua, and is a E recipe that has a 5% chance of transforming into Tornado when Ventus melds it. **Aero (LV2) + Aero (LV2) *The second recipe can be melded by Terra, Ventus, and Aqua, and is a G recipe that has a 5% chance of transforming into Tornado when Ventus melds it. **Aero (LV2) + Quick Blitz (LV2) *The third recipe can be melded by Terra, Ventus, and Aqua, and is a I recipe that has a 5% chance of transforming into Tornado when Ventus melds it. **Aero (LV2) + Thunder (LV2) Aeroga is an Advanced-class Magic Command that can be melded through three different recipes, listed in the Mega Magic Recipe. *The first recipe can be melded by Terra, Ventus, and Aqua, and is a M recipe that has a 10% chance of transforming into Tornado when Ventus melds it. **Aero (LV3) + Aerora (LV3) *The second recipe can be melded by Terra, Ventus, and Aqua, and is a N recipe that has a 10% chance of transforming into Tornado when Ventus melds it. **Aerora (LV3) + Aerora (LV3) *The third recipe can be melded by Terra, Ventus, and Aqua, and is a O recipe that has a 10% chance of transforming into Tornado when Ventus melds it. **Aerora (LV3) + Quick Blitz (LV3) ''Kingdom Hearts Re:coded 1. Aero (Memory Consumption: 15%) Shoot a gust of wind at enemies that lifts them into the air. :Hollow Bastion Riku Shop: 800 Munny 2. Aerora (Memory Consumption: 16%) Shoot a gust of wind at enemies that lifts them into the air. *Aero + Aero Edge *Cure + Aero Edge *Slow + Aero Edge *Stop + Aero Edge :Defender loot drop (0.50% (2.75% max) on critical) 3. Aeroga (Memory Consumption: 17%) :Shoot a gust of wind at enemies that lifts them into the air. :Data-Sora can learn Aeroga through SYNTH ONLY: *Wind Sweep + Cure *Wind Sweep + Slow *Aerora + Wind Storm *Confuse + Wind Storm *Esuna + Wind Storm Synthesized items ''Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days'' Melded commands Aero is used to meld the following commands: *Aerial Slam *Blizzara *Cura *Zero Gravira *Aerora *Aeroga *Tornado *Warp Aerora is used to meld the following commands: *Aerial Slam *Ars Arcanum *Fission Firaga *Mine Square *Aeroga *Firaga Burst *Tornado Aeroga is used to meld the following commands: *Magic Hour *Wind Raid *Tornado Strike *Windcutter *Fission Firaga *Firaga Burst *Tornado *Lightning Ray Gallery Aero BoD-77.png|BoD-77 fr:Rafale Category:Kingdom Hearts magic Category:Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories magic Category:Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days magic Category:Kingdom Hearts coded magic Category:Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep Magic commands Category:Kingdom Hearts III magic